


Day 24 - Drowning

by broken_fannibal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai, Suicide Attempt, Whump, but because I wrote this as, i figured I´d be on the safe side with mature, i guess??, i wasnt sure if this could also be rated teen and up, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: When Alec comes home there´s no light on in the loft. Something is definitely not right.





	1. Chapter 1

When Alec came home it was already dark outside. What he found strange that there was no light on anywhere in the loft. Was Magnus not home? He always said when he'd be out late.

Alec frowned, he looked in the living room, in the kitchen, on the balcony and in their bedroom but Magnus was nowhere to be found. He checked his phone, thought that maybe he had missed a message. He hadn't.

He sent Magnus a message, didn't want to call him in case he was with a client. But the phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. Panic settled in his gut, ice cold.

Magnus never went anywhere without his phone.

Alec swallowed hard. Where could he be? Abducted? No. No sign of forced entry or struggle. His thoughts raced.

Then he remembered. He hadn't checked the bathroom.

He ran there and pushed the door open. It hit the wall but he couldn't care.

Magnus. In the bathtub. Alec's heart stopped.

Magnus was in the bathtub. In the water. Under the surface. Not moving.

Alec rushed to him, pulled him up. No movement.

His mind was blank for a few terrible seconds. Then he remembered. He checked for a pulse, it was there, faint but there. Then he checked if Magnus was breathing. He wasn't.

Alec pulled him out of the tub. He laid Magnus on his back on the bathroom floor. CPR. Now.

Shortly after Magnus coughed and sputtered.

Alec breathed a huge sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders and pulled him close.

Magnus´ chest heaved, other than that he barely moved.

Alec planted a kiss on Magnus´ forehead and grabbed a towel to wrap it around him.

"Magnus?" Alec called out after a while.

No reaction. 

He gently shook him. "Magnus?"

Magnus blinked and looked up at Alec.

"Are you okay?" Stupid question. Of course he wasn't.

Magnus averted his gaze. He sighed. "Yes." His voice was shallow.

Alec frowned. "No, you're not."

Magnus heaved another sigh. He stayed silent for several minutes, a frown creasing his forehead. With a deep sigh, he said: "I don't want to talk about it."

Alec swallowed hard. "Okay." He pulled Magnus closer and planted another kiss on his forehead. "We need to get you off the floor."

Magnus gave a noncommittal hum.

Alec dried him off, then he got him to stand up. Together, they walked to the bedroom.

Magnus lay on the bed, still naked. He made no move to get dressed.

Alec looked at him for a while. Then he took off his shoes and pants.

Magnus watched him. He stretched an arm out to Alec.

Alec crawled under the blanket and shuffled close to Magnus. He wrapped his arms around him.

After a minute Magnus' hands came to rest on Alec's sides. He nuzzled into the crook of Alec's neck.

Alec still wondered what had happened. Had Magnus fallen asleep in the tub and slid under the surface? If so he could've just said. No. He seemed too different. Absent.

Alec wished Magnus would talk to him. But he wouldn't press, it wasn't his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! They make me very happy! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyy look fluff!!
> 
> not edited, we die like men!

When Magnus woke up the first things he registered were softness. Warmth. Comfort.

He inhaled. Alec.

A heavy arm draped over his chest. A leg between his own. Soft breath tickling his shoulder. Gentle.

He opened his eyes. The sun shone in through the window. He turned his head away from it. It was too bright. And caught sight of Alec. Still asleep.

Magnus' heart clenched. It hurt to think that he almost lost this. This comfort. Waking up next to Alec.

He was still a no one. No magic. Nothing. Just emptiness.

But Alec was there. And... it didn't seem like he would leave.

Magnus turned onto his side. He pushed Alec onto his back and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest.

He closed his eyes again and listened to the slow, steady heartbeat.

He drifted in the soft feeling. The thudding of Alec's heart enveloped him, calmed him.

One of his hands rested on Alec's ribcage. He felt it expanding under his touch. He watched his hand rising and falling with every breath Alec took.

After several minutes he turned onto his back again, stared up at the ceiling.

His mind was blissfully empty for a while.

The rustling of the blanket lifted him out of the daze. He turned his head to the side.

Alec had woken up.

“Hey.”

Spoken so softly. Caring.

Magnus took a shuddering breath. To think that the night before he was ready to give this away... it seemed wrong now.

He rolled onto his side, reached for Alec's hand and pulled it close. Pressed his boyfriend's palm against his naked chest and closed his eyes.

Alec's thumb started moving, caressed his skin.

Magnus smiled. It was so soft, so gentle. So caring.

Alec cared.

Magnus opened his eyes again, he looked up at Alec.

“I'm glad to be alive.” he whispered. And he meant it.

A smile broke out on Alec's features. He shuffled closer and planted a kiss on Magnus' forehead. “I love you.”

Magnus felt his heart swell. He pulled Alec's hand up to his face. Peppered his palm with small kisses.

Alec laughed. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
